Transformers G1 Cosmic Rescue
by Iroquois Campbell
Summary: In Episode VI, a team of autobots try to rescue Spike and Sparkplug on Cybertron while Megatron plots to return Soundwave to the side of the decepticons.


**Transformers Generation 1**

**Episode VI – Cosmic Rescue**

_In the last exciting episode of the Transformers, the autobots, with the help of Soundwave, defeat the decepticons in a massive battle. As Skyfire plans to build a new base, Megatron plans to take back Soundwave. Meanwhile, far from Earth, Cosmos leads a rescue party to save Spike and Sparkplug…_

Cosmos hovered in the air, flying towards the decepticon fortress. Hiding inside him, Hot Rod, Kup, Blurr, and Windcharger discussed their plan.

"So me and Kup will get Spike and Sparkplug while you two distract Shockwave." Hot Rod suggested.

"Yeah, but what if the creep has backup?" Windcharger asked.

"It's a possibility, but-"

"Guys! We're coming up over the decepticon fortress! Get ready!"

"You heard 'em. Time to kick some decepticon tail!" Kup said, rasing a fist.

Cosmos transformed into robot mode, releasing his comrades.

"Chaaaarge!" Hot Rod shouted, transforming into vehicle mode, a red Pontiac Firebird with yellow flames. Kup, Blurr, and Windcharger followed suit, transforming into a Cybertronian pickup, a Cybertronian car, and a Pontiac Trans Am. Cosmos stayed outside to stand guard. Suddenly a large shadow loomed over him. He turned around with a gulp.

"Oh no!"

---

Inside, the four autobots raced through a hallway into the holding cell area, spotting Spike and Sparkplug. Their clothes were tattered and their faces dirty. They immediately saw the autobot insignias. Spike spoke up.

"Oh thank you! They've been making us work in the energon mines every day! We couldn't have made it much longer."

"Correction. You _won't_ make it any longer." Shockwave said from behind the autobots.

"Shockwave!" Kup said, cupping his fists.

"He's no match for the four of us!" Hot Rod said bravely.

"While I do not believe that, it is not one against four." Shockwave responded, his one yellow optic glowing with each word.

From behind Shockwave, five decepticons appeared; Motormaster, Breakdown, Dead End, Drag Strip, and Wildrider.

"The stunticons! The stunticons! What are we gonna do? This is bad, really really really bad!" Blurr said quickly.

"Surrender autobots, and perhaps Megatron will have mercy on you." Shockwave said.

"The autobots'll never bow to the likes o'you!" Sparkplug yelled angrily.

"He's right! Let's bust up these knuckleheads!" Kup screamed.

---

At the underwater decepticon base on Earth, Megatron addressed his assembly of decepticons.

"Soundwave is too precious an ally to lose, so I have a plan to get him back, as well as Dr. Fujiama."

"It won't work! Your plans never do, Megatron! If I were in charge-" Starscream started.

"If you were in charge we'd all be dead! Now shut up!" Megatron raised his cannon at the defiant decepticon, before continuing. "Now then. Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet; you three will disguise yourself as jets on the military runway we have discussed. I will send a false transmission to the autobots requesting that Blaster and Dr. Fujiama go there for a meeting. Ambush them and bring them here.

The three decepticons transformed into their F-15 modes and flew off to accomplish their mission.

---

On Cybertron, the autobots were gaining the advantage. Kup, Windcharger, and Blurr were pushing back the decepticons, even though they were outnumbered. Hot Rod freed Spike and Sparkplug and transformed into vehicle mode, letting the two humans inside.

"Time to burn rubber!" Hot Rod yelled, screeching his tires and flying past both sets of warriors. He screeched to a halt as he came to the exit of the fortress. Standing before him was Bruticus, made up of the combaticons, holding Cosmos.

"Surrender autobot, or Bruticus will destroy friend."

A huge rocket suddenly smashed into Bruticus, breaking him apart into the five combaticons. The rocket landed and the hatch opened. Hot Rod recognized him as Omega Supreme.

"Get…in." He said in his deep mighty voice.

"Okay. I just hope the other guys are okay…"

Hot Rod raced inside of Omega Supreme, and the rocket took off for Earth.

---

Blaster walked into the military base with Dr. Fujiama next to him. They both stopped to look around.

"I don't see anyone around here. Something's not right." Blaster said.

Suddenly, the three nearby decepticons transformed and sprung their trap, surrounding the two.

"Megatron. We've got him." Dirge said through his communicator.

---

A few hours later, both the autobots and decepticons stood gathered in the abandoned military base. Megatron spoke first.

"I propose a fair trade, autobots. We give you Blaster, and you give us Soundwave."

"How can we be sure this isn't a trap, Megatron?" Optimus Prime asked.

"I just want my communications officer back, Prime. Do you really want your friend to die?!"

"No. Fine, Megatron. Soundwave! Go with him."

"Affirmative." Soundwave said in his unique voice.

Soundwave moved to join the decepticons, and Megatron shoved Blaster towards the autobots. Dirge however grabbed Dr. Fujiama, transforming into jet mode quickly.

"Decepticons! Return to base!"

All of them abruptly followed Megatron's orders, retreating.

---

Back at autobot headquarters, Omega Supreme had returned with Hot Rod, Spike, and Sparkplug.

"Even though we got back safely, I'm worried about Cosmos and the others."

"You needn't worry about them, Hot Rod." Optimus began. "I've sent the aerialbots to help them. They'll do fine."

"What about Dr. Fujiama?"

"He's safe." Hound answered for Prime. "The doc at the base was just one of my holograms."

"Why you clever son of a gun!" Hot Rod exclaimed.

"Everything will be fine. Skyfire and Ratchet are working to repair our comrades, and the city will be built soon." Prime said proudly.

"But we must never let our guard down." Hot Rod reminded him.

_In the next episode, the aerialbots race to Cybertron to save Kup, Windcharger, Blurr, and Cosmos. On Earth, Megatron hatches a plan to sabotage supplies for the new autobot base. Will the autobots prevail? Be sure to tune in for the next exciting episode of...The Transformers._


End file.
